Simple Things
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: You know what your problem is' 'And what exactly is my problem' 'You don't enjoy the simple things.' A conversation between everyone's favourite SOLDIERS. PreGame


**Simple Things**

**K+**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**AN: **Aww... This was fun to write, and only took like half an hour. (Laughs) Either way, I got the idea while writing My Name is Ookami. :) For once I'm not writing Zack/Seph (Though I think only Mattie's eyes ever see those...) but if you close your eyes and squint...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII which is copyright of Square Enix (damn it...) so if you sue me, well, expect to get nothing more then a pikachu pillow, (yep, I own the pillow) the cat demon from hell, (She owns me, sadly) and a swift kick to the bum

* * *

The black haired male sat at the table, elbow on table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He was staring at the slightly older platinum haired male, who cast him a slightly aggravated glance. 

"What now, Zack?"

"I was just thinking."

"Hn. Your head will explode if you try to hard."

Zack smiled slightly, noticing the corner of his friend's lip twitch slightly as well.

"It's bound to happen eventually, stuck being inside all day."

"And, if you had a choice, where would you go?"

"Hm... Those fields near the one make shift base."

"Why would you want to go there?"

Sephiroth gave Zack a glance that was both curious and calling him a fool. Zack closed his eyes, as if remembering something.

"It was nice there, lots of sun and not a building for miles."

"Oh, right, the middle of nowhere, that's real nice."

"You have to be sarcastic don't you?"

Sephiroth didn't reply, but continued with his work. Zack sighed, bored beyond belief, and looked at a folder Sephiroth tossed to him.

"What's this?"

He opened the folder to look inside, seeing a bunch of papers that looked something like notes. Sephiroth dropped two more on the small table before sitting across from him.

"Research notes, but they are completely illegible."

"And what might they be about?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"If you didn't you'd be pissed, not sitting calmly..."

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, massaging his temples gently. He looked up at Zack half hearted, wondering if the male would really understand if he told him.

"They date back hundreds of years, to when people first discovered a way to manipulate mako."

"I thought they were illegible."

"I spent a lot of time translating them."

"Was it worth it?"

"Not really."

Sephiroth sighed, running his fingers through his hair andtossed Zack a translated stack of papers, which he began to skim. The other male didn't seem too interested in all of it either.

"A complete waste of my time."

"That's not so bad."

"Not so-?"

"Did you know that they used it to cause certain affects with silver? I didn't know the two didn't blend..."

"I know what they say, I've read it fifty times."

"You know what your problem is?"

Sephiroth looked up to meet Zack's gaze with a questioning eye. Zack's expression on the other hand, remained serious.

"And what exactly is my problem?"

"You don't enjoy the simple things."

"The...?"

Sephiroth looked at Zack as if his partner had finally gone crazy. But the younger male had a determined look on his face, as if there was no doubt about it. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"And what are these 'simple things'?"

"You know, simple things."

Zack waved his hand around, gesturing around them.

"You take advantage of everything! If it's raining you curse the weather, but when it's nice out you curse it. Green hills and open skies... You couldn't care less... And something as simple as reading about what mako was used for, even though it was 'a waste of your time'. The simple things..."

"You've lost it, you know that?"

"No, you just have a boring life. Staying inside all the time, in the dark with some old book or something..."

"You're almost as bad as the new kid..."

"The blonde?"

"Yes, that one."

"So?"

"...idiot..."

Sephiroth mimicked the other male's pose and the two simply stared at each other, ignoring the papers between them.

"Can't-"

"No."

"I didn't even get to finish. You're a real jack ass sometimes, Seph."

"You're just a fool."

"I'm telling you-"

"I don't care."

Zack sighed, as if giving up on that particular conversation for the time. Sephiroth, smirked, and seemed glad at having Zack give up on another conversation. The two stared for a moment, before Zack opened up the folder again.

"So, what useful thing _did _you learn from all this?"

"That you are a fool who loves to rant."

Zack looked up at Sephiroth, and saw the smirk. Zack couldn't help but smile in return.


End file.
